UC Interviews
by On Edge
Summary: Welcome to Underland Daily! This is where I interview UC characters! Please R&R! Tell me if I need to add any characters, because knowing me, I forgot someone obvious. RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, I just **_**wish**_** I did.**

**A/N This is a bunch of interviews for UC characters. I thought I should do this when reading Percy Jackson fanfictions since I don't think anyone else has. Sorry if you have though, that's just what I**_**think.**_** Characters may be OC.**** Please review.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Interviewed Characters- Gregor, Luxa, Howard, Ripred, Vikus, Nerissa, Ares, Nike, Aurora, Mareth, Hazard, and Temp

**I am reporter/ narrator/ host/ the person who is everything besides the interviewed person, crowd, and any other of Collins characters  
**

Chapter 1: Gregor 

Welcome To Underland Daily! Join the fun! First up, we have…Gregor!

Reporter: "We will start with a few questions, Gregor. First off, what does it feel like to be the Underland's savior?"

Gregor: "Well, it hurts to know that I lived while so many others died. Also, it's sort of cool to know that not everybody rejects me."

Reporter: "That's nice. Second off-..."

Crowd suddenly becomes completely still.

Reporter: "What is it?!"

Audience points to a white mouse and scream, " The Bane!"

Gregor: "That's just a white mouse! Man!"

Reporter: "Well, on with the question. Gregor, of all the people you left, who was the person you most regretted leaving?"

Gregor stands up. " That wasn't in the job description! No personal questions!"

Reporter: "All questions at an interview are personal!"

Reporter shakes head.

Gregor blushes. " Oh… I think… I most regretted leaving Luxa."

Gregor says the last parts hurriedly.

Reporter: "Gregor, in the last two books, it was made apparent that you liked Luxa. What do you say to this?"

Gregor: " What?! Collins said I liked Luxa?! She wasn't supposed to tell!"

Gregor blushes deeply realizing what he just said.

Crowd laughs and giggles. **(A/N Isn't that a funny word? Giggles, giggles, giggles…)**

Reporter smiles slyly.

Reporter: " Isn't this great? We got another piece of vital information!"

Gregor: "Vital?"

Reporter blushes.

Reporter: " Ummm… on with the next question!"

Gregor looks warily at the reporter.

Reporter: " What is your opinion of Howard?"

Gregor looks offended.

Gregor: " Howard's like a brother!"

Reporter: " But…?"

Reporter puts an emphasis on "but".

Gregor: " He… he does… kind of ruin things between… Luxa… and me…"

Howard comes on stage and says to reporter, " You knew I was in the crowd the whole time!"

Reporter: " Oh… yes, I did know."

Gregor and Howard look accusingly at Reporter.

Reporter: " I thought it would be fun… and it was! "

Gregor and Howard gawk at Reporter.

Reporter: " Okay, fine! Have it your way!"

Gregor sits down heavily and Howard stomps back to crowd.

Gregor: " Any more embarrassing questions?… I mean, umm…"

Reporter: " I honestly think that's all we need to know."

Gregor punches the air.

Reporter sighs.

Reporter: " It was fun while it lasted…"

Laughs evilly.

**A/N I'm home sick, so the next chapter might be up later today. Well, I guess that if I do put two of the chapters it up today, everyone will be reading two.R&R please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… grrrr. (The stupid computer says I spelled that wrong, or that it's not a word.)**

**A/N Okay, it is so cool to type this, and easy, too! So the next chapter! Also, we have a new addition!**

**The Bane! (or Pearlpelt)**

**LOL! I forgot him!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Chapter 2: Luxa**

Welcome To Underland Daily! Join The Fun! Now I Present… Luxa!

Reporter: "Luxa, first question. What does it feel like to be queen?"

Luxa: " Annoying, for one. It means I have to go to _meetings_, like this one."

Reporter: "Uh… any other feelings?"

Luxa: " Oh, yes, I have a whole list… would you like to hear all of them?"

Reporter: " Uh, sure."

Luxa: " Okay, it is bothersome, amazing, annoying, hilarious, fun, boring, great, lovely, hard,-

Reporter: " Okay… that's enough."

Luxa: " Really, I was in the be-...…"

Audience screams.

Luxa and Reporter: " What is it?!"

Crowd: " You're queen!"

Luxa: " Of course I am queen, has it not dawned on you until _now?!_"

Crowd acts embarrassed.

Reporter: " Okay, next question. Ready?"

Luxa: " Yes, I do think I am ready."

Reporter: " Umm.. all you had to say was 'yeah'."

Luxa blushes.

Trying to regain her dignity, Luxa says, " Oh, umm, sorry, _yeah_."

Luxa says 'yeah' in a tense voice.

Reporter: " Well, we need to do the next question. What do you think of Gregor?"

Luxa: "…_Why_?"

Reporter: "Umm… I want to know?"

Luxa: " I should chop off your head, I am surprised Gregor didn't."

Reporter cowers in fear.

Luxa grins.

Audience laughs.

Reporter: " So… what exactly _do_ you think of Gregor?"

Luxa, caught by surprise says, " He is nice?"

Reporter: "Uh huh. Any others? He likes you."

Luxa: " He does…?"

Luxa does shifty eyes.

Reporter, ignoring shifty eyes : " Of course! We all know that! Collins told us!"

Luxa: " What?! She wasn't supposed to tell you, or anyone!"

Reporter: " That's what Gregor said! And what did I say about the full sentences?"

Reporter winks.

Luxa backs away slowly.

Reporter: " SO… you never really answered the question."

Luxa, in defense: " I did! I said he was nice!"

Reporter: " Aww, you're such a cute couple!"

Luxa frantically says: " Since when are we a couple?!"

Reporter: "Well, since the 5th book. You two are basically the cutest couple in the whole of the Underland Chronicles!"

Luxa: "What? Fine. I … I… I like Gregor."

Crowd shakes their heads in amusement.

Then the crowd cheers.

Luxa, speaking to Reporter: " Why are they cheering?"

Reporter: "Why, because both you and Gregor like each other."

Luxa blushes.

Then grunts.

Reporter: " I guess it's time for the next question."

Audience cheers.

Luxa buries her face in her hands and says, " Why did the council send me here?"

Reporter: " As I was saying, the next question."

Luxa: " Oh fi- .."

Fire alarm goes off.

Luxa: " What is that?! It sounds like the warning bell for when rats invade! "

Reporter: " Uh, sure…"

Reporter goes to check for a fire.

Reporter sees Ripred by the fire alarm.

Reporter: "Ripred!"

Ripred mockingly says: " Reporter!"

Reporter: " Ripred!"

Ripred: " You lame humans!"

Reporter: " Ripred!"

Ripred: " As I was saying,** you lame humans!**"

Reporter: "Unleash the power of the sun! What did you – hey!"

Ripred: " Took you long enough."

Reporter frowns.

Reporter: " Was it a prank?"

Ripred sarcastically says: " Of course not!"

Reporter: " I need to go ask Luxa the next question!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5 minutes later, on the stage**

Reporter: " WELL, now that that's over and done with, let's ask the next question!"

Luxa: " Oh fi-.."

Reporter: " Who was your favorite nibbler?"

Luxa takes out her sword, threatens Reporter, and says, " That is not a respectful thing to say!"

Reporter: " Ask."

Luxa puts sword up to Reporters neck.

Reporter runs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Second chapter in a day! That's an accomplishment for me! It is really easy to write, though, so it doesn't count as much… but still! I don't know when the next chapter will be up.R&R, please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'll tell you a secret, I don't own the UC's.**

**A/N Another edition to UC interviews! As always, R&R! No one gave me any suggestions, so no new editions. Sorry, tell me if I need to do anyone else, though, then I _will_ do them.**

Welcome To Underland Daily! Join The Fun! Next up…Howard!

Reporter: "So, Howard, tell us, did you like growing up in the Fount instead of Regalia?"

Howard: " Umm… it was okay, I guess. It was quieter in the Fount. That was the first the thing I noticed when I went to Regalia, the sound. It was also lonelier. I used to adventure with Pandora around the nibbler lands, but that was all the company I had most of the time."

Reporter: "Uh huh, that's nice to know. It's depressing I have to ask this stuff anyways."

Howard looks confused.

Crowd gasps.

Reporter gulps.

Reporter gives a nervous laugh: " Uh… since we all are having a great time, why don't we have Howard and Gregor do DDR?!"

Spectators applauses.

To find out about the quick round of DDR, read the following passage .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Howard, over the cheering audience: " What is this?!"

Gregor: " Who knows?"

Mats and big TV come through the floor.

Howard: " What is that?"

Audience gasps because Howard doesn't know what a TV is.

Reporter sets both Howard and Gregor on expert without them knowing.

The song comes up.

_Nananananananananana._

Gregor goes into creepy-deadly-rager-mode.

Gregor doesn't know what he's doing because he can't think straight.

Gregor fails after the first 5 beats on the hardest song because he's confused

Howard is playing on his hands like a circus player and fails after the first 6 beats.

A teenage girl from the crowd runs up to Howard, kisses him, and says, " OMG, you are my hero!"

Howard stands there perplexed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reporter: " Well, we have another question!"

Howard: " Does it involve me doing the can-can?"

Reporter sighs.

Reporter: " Unfortunately, no."

Howard punches thin air.

Reporter: " Time for the question."

Complete silence falls over the crowd.

Reporter, irritated: " What is it?"

Random teenage girl who kissed Howard: " You have spinach on your tooth."

Reporter, confused: " I don't eat spinach."

Howard: " What is spinach?"

Everyone ignores Howard because Reporter runs to get the 'spinach' off her tooth.

Reporter comes back with spinach-free teeth.

Reporter: " Next question."

Howard: " I am ready."

Reporter: " Why do like shellfish?"

Howard: " They are a delicacy at the Fount?"

Reporter: " Howard, Howard, Howard. You ignorant little boy. Get on with the times!"

Howard: " But… everyone at the Fount likes shellfish."

Reporter: " That doesn't matter."

Howard and Audience glare.

Reporter shrinks against the chair.

Reporter quietly squeaks: " Next question."

Howard: " Okay…"

Howard: " I have a bad feeling about this."

Reporter: " How do you feel about Gregor and Luxa dating?"

Howard: " They are dating?!"

Reporter: " Uh…I mean… they like each other."

Crowd laughs because Howard's not convinced and Reporter's scared.

Reporter: " So, how do feel about it?"

Howard: " Umm… that they should not because they are 12."

Reporter: " Uh, they're 13."

Howard: " Oh, well, um…"

Reporter pats Howard on the back.

Reporter: " It's okay, Howard. All you have to do to refresh your memory is sing Bella-Bella-Bella Dancer-Ella."

Howard is confused.

Reporter: "Or go into gnawer lands and do the Hokey-Pokey."

**A/N It wasn't that good… I have a bit of a writers block. The story won't continue unless you guys review. I have 33 hits and 1 review that's not myself. Tell me what you think! Is it bad or good? I need to know instead of just writing without any reviews. I'd feel empty if it wasn't for Dead Chick Walking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the stupendous, amazing, fantastic, incredible, stunning, astonishing, mind-blowing, stupefying, miraculous books By Susanne Collins. Unbelievable how many synonyms there are for 'amazing'.**

**A/N I haven't updated in a long time. Also, I have now decided to include Twitchtip, because I forgot her and she's fantastic. ( Please, in your reviews include questions for her.) I'm jut looking above for synonyms for those words ( amazing, miraculous, etc.). Please review everyone.**

**Welcome To Underland Daily! Join the fun! This time, we have the super (demented) Bane up!**

Reporter: " First question. Why didn't you kill me?"

Bane: " Kill you? You killed my mother and Twirltounge!"

Reporter is very frightened, so she cowers in fear.

Crowd watches, immediately interested in the outcome of this.

Reporter: "Well, even though you're the evil dude in the books, I'll cut you some slack."

An excited Bane: "Is slack meat?"

A disturbed Reporter: "Umm… sure!"

Audience looks at Reporter creepily.

Reporter notices and says: "Fine. No, it isn't!"

Bane: " But I was hungry…"

Ripred: "Unless you want you're head bitten off, I suggest you run."

Reporter: "Since when did you get here?"

Reporter's jaw has dropped. Reporter isn't moving.

Bane is ready to eat Reporter, because he is hungry.

Red flashing lights come on.

Bane: " Pretty colors!"

Spectators shake their heads in amusement.

Bane has completely forgotten about eating the Reporter.

Reporter: "Are you insane?"

Reporter is met by silence.

Reporter: "Ookkay…"

Bane: "Isn't that what Collins, that devil, made me in the books?"

Bane tilts up his head curiously.

Reporter: "You read?"

Crowd eyes Bane questioningly.

Bane: "Hey... the pretty colors stopped."

Everyone stares at the Bane because the lights stopped flashing 2 minutes ago and he didn't notice until then.

Reporter: "What? Oh yeah, whatever, I'll ignore the books question. I guess it's time for the next question!"

Ripred: "Uhhh..."

Reporter: "You're still here?"

Ripred: "I'm the manager!"

Reporter: "Oh, yeah..."

Audience looks at Reporter like she's a complete freak for not remembering that.

Reporter: "Well, Bane, why did you want to kill all the mice?"

Ripred: "We already know why he wanted to! He's a crazy man!"

Reporter: "Rat."

Ripred: "If you don't want you're throat slit, I suggest you shut up."

Reporter gulps.

Bane: "What are mice?"

Reporter: "You're not supposed to answer with a question!"

Bane: "Do mice taste well?"

Reporter: "I don't know, I've never had any for dinner."

Reporter scratches head.

Ripred sighs in exasperation because the Bane used improper grammar.

Spectators try to stifle their laughs.

Reporter: "I've never had it for breakfast or lunch either..."

Bane: "You know... "mice" sounds like another word for nibblers."

Reporter: "That was the name!"

Bane: "You want to know why I kill nibblers?"

Reporter: "Yeah, basically."

Bane: "Sure. They have prettier eyes than gnawers. It's not fair!"

Reporter: "That's great... next question!"

Bane: "Yay! This is fun!"

Reporter: "You really think so? You're the first contestant who thought that!"

Reporter hugs Bane.

Bane: "No. Also, get off me. You smell bad."

Reporter: "You don't look to amazing with that gash yourself."

Bane: "I have a wound."

Ripred: "I didn't know you had such a big vocabulary! Congratulations!"

Bane lets a tear drop.

Bane: "Aren't you proud of me?"

Ripred: "No! Absolutely not!"

Crowd tells Reporter to get on with the question.

Reporter: "I was getting to it!"

Ripred: "Liar! If anything, you're stalling."

Reporter: "Am not!"

Ripred: "You won an award at your school for the best procrastinator."

Reporter mutters under her breath: "How do they know these things?"

Microphones amplifies the sound.

Bane: "We looked at your profile page on fanfiction." **(A/N I didn't really. I do not have an award and there's nothing on my profile about that.)**

Reporter: "Creepy little child."

Bane: "I'm not that little!"

Reporter: "Guess not. We should really get to the next question."

Bane: "Then what is it?"

Reporter: "Why the hell did you trust Twirltounge?!"

Bane: "A lot nicer than Ripred over there."

Ripred snorts.

Reporter cringes at the look in the Bane's eye.

Audience wonders if Reporter will be attacked. They sit on the edge of their chairs.

Bane: "Why do you care anyways?"

Reporter: "Uh... my boss told me to ask."

Ripred: "Who's your boss?"

Reporter: "Some person called Sandwich... he won't give me his first name... and I have no clue who he is."

Ripred, Bane, Spectators, previous interviewed characters, and to be interviewed characters stare at Reporter.

Reporter: "What? Answer the question!"

Reporter looks oddly at people.

Bane: "I... I did."

Ripred mutters: "How did _she _get hired by _him?_"

**A/N Review people! I hope people had a great Christmas! I mean... I celebrate Christmas, but if you don't, that's fine. Happy Holidays everyone! I hope this chapter was okay, and next chapter, I'm might be doing Twitchtip, so include questions for her, I need ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles. Get over it.**

**A/N- You guys hate me. It's taken me forever to respond. Reasons being to many to state. **

–**shrinks- But anyways, I hope you like this.**

**Welcome To Underland Daily! Join the Fun! Please welcome…Twitchtip! **

Reporter: "So… Twitchtip… why were you living in the Dead Lands all alone without any family?"

Twitchtip: "Do you want me to rip your head off?"

Reporter: "I don't think so…"

Twitchtip looks for Ripred.

Twitchtip: "Hey Ripred! You're manager, right?"

Ripred: "Unfortunately."

Twitchtip: "Good. Get another Reporter. This one sucks."

Reporter: "Hey!"

Twitchtip looks at Reporter like she's an inferior being.

Reporter slumps in response.

Reporter: "I'm not that bad…Ask the others. Even Luxa lived through me…"

Twitchtip acquires a curious and sarcastic look.

Twitchtip: "I should ask her how…"

Reporter glares.

Audience grins.

Reporter: "Okay, that's it. You're dead!"

Reporter jumps at Twitchtip.

Twitchtip bites the leg of Reporter, hard.

The next hour involves sirens and stretchers, headed straight for the hospital.

Triumphantly, every victim of the Reporter's interviews punches the air with their fists. Twitchtip now looks satisfied with her work, and sits down happily.

Ripred comes back.

Ripred: "Ugh…Twitchtip… Do you know how long it takes to get someone from the Overland? 1 hour! I could have spent that killing crawlers or manipulating my minions!"

Crowd looks at Ripred with raised eyebrows.

Ripred: "Don't ask."

Twitchtip: "Doesn't matter. Hey you, read the Reporter's questions and get on with it. …Please?"

Lizzie sits in chair and looks around. Then she clears her throat. She smirks.

Lizzie: "You and Ripred don't really have any connection besides that fact that you met up with him in the Dead Lands…right?"

Ripred and Twitchtip: "What the hell?!"

Lizzie raises her eyebrow at Ripred.

Lizzie: "Ripred, what did I tell you about swearing in public?"

Ripred: "I can't believe I'm saying this… Fine."

Ripred sighs, then says: "Not to do it."

Lizzie: "Exactly."

Spectators grin at Ripred's reaction.

Lizzie directs her attention to Twitchtip again.

Lizzie: "Twitchtip, you need to answer the question."

Lizzie bursts out laughing.

Twitchtip is sitting stiffly and looks guilty.

Lizzie: "And this, people, is why you DON'T come on national television."

All of the Reporter's victims: "WHAT?!"

Lizzie grins.

Lizzie: "Oops. Did I actually say that? Well, that might be a slight problem…"

Ripred and Twitchtip groan.

Lizzie: "See everyone? They even _groan_ in unison!"

Twitchtip: "I can't believe I'm asking this, but… Can you do the next question?"

Crowd looks astonished.

Lizzie: "I suppose. But you won't like this one any more."

Twitchtip glares and slumps.

Lizzie: "So… the next question is 'Why didn't you know what the whirlpool was?'"

Twitchtip: "Are the people who make the questions calling me idiotic?!"

Lizzie: "Umm…yeah."

Ripred sits back and grabs popcorn.

Twitchtip: "Fine. Just fine. I had never smelled a whirlpool before. Moving on."

Lizzie: "Oo-kaay then."

Lizzie looks at Ripred, who has been frozen in mid-air because of Twitchtip's sophisticated answer.

Lizzie: "Ripred? How off-topic does the Reporter usually get?"

Ripred comes back to reality.

Ripred: "Uh… you don't want to know. Last episode was horrible; the Reporter and the Bane…ugh. It was insane. Do you have any cake, by the way. The quality of shrimp in cream sauce around here is dreadful. Thanks."

Lizzie: "Umm…sure. Wait, I can't get it. Go get one of your minions to do it. Pifft."

Ripred: "Okay, fine. They're lazy, but fine."

Twitchtip decides to butt in.

Twitchtip: "Why the hell are we still talking about this crap? Get done with the questions. How many more?"

Lizzie: "I think we've done have."

Twitchtip: "Damn. Get the rest done."

Lizzie: "Do I have to teach you the same lesson I taught Ripred. He nearly went insane…"

Twitchtip: "I can see why."

Lizzie huffs.

Audience is surprised someone managed to belittle Lizzie.

Lizzie: "You wanted the next question? It's odd… Submitted by some random person that read this on a site called … It says 'What is something you can smell on me that other rats can't?'"

Twitchtip: "That you're an idiot."

Lizzie: "Umm…Well, that was polite. I'm a Code Breaker."

Lizzie mutters: "I'm turning into Ripred…"

Ripred: "Good job. You're learning.

Lizzie directs her attention to the scarred rat.

Lizzie: "Did your underling get you the cake?"

Ripred: "Yeah…though he wasn't happy about getting up. I must say, Overlanders can be so clueless."

Lizzie: "Ripred, _I'm_ an Overlander."

As expected, people start betting on who will win the verbal fight silently, on pads.

Ripred: "Yep, I know. I'm a sardonic rat that likes shrimp in cream sauce. Any other comments?"

Lizzie shakes her head.

Twitchtip: "Bring on the next question."

Lizzie: "I'll bunch up the last ones. First, 'Do you ever wish you weren't a scent seer?' Second, oh, uh, no, I sort of asked that already…"

Twitchtip: "Hell yeah to the first one."

Lizzie: "Hey! I have another question! Twitchtip, are you ready for The Challenge?"

Twitchtip: "What the hell is 'The Challenge?'"

Lizzie: "Stop using bad words… and The Challenge is just a thing where underweight and unsocial people go to become, well, regular-sized and social. I was sent there…"

Twitchtip laughs, then says: "No."

Water starts pouring from roof.

Ripred: "Well that was random."

Spectators glare at the plumbers above.

Twitchtip glances at Ripred.

Lizzie takes out a camera quietly.

The two rats head backstage. Lizzie follows.

Crow hears 'Click! Click!'

Lizzie comes out and says: "Well, that was fun."

Reporter strolls in.

Reporter: "So…what'd I miss?"

**A/N- This sucks. Bad. Be happy I updated. Crap… Now you're all mad that my worst one was Twitchtip, the most pwnful character EVAH! **


End file.
